


Operation Beautiful

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Never Saying Goodbye [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>istytehcrawk asked: <i>Not to be greedy, but here's another one: Kurt+Blaine, in a library or bookstore, hiding notes in various books. (Bonus: someone finding one of the notes)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this wonderful project

"Kurt, are you sure this is ok?" Blaine whispered quietly, looking around like he was committing a terrible crime of some sort. Instead of a kid in the middle of the Lima Public Library.

Glancing up, Kurt could see the guilty, worried look on his face and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He'd be annoyed with Blaine's unnecessary worry if it didn't also make him look adorable. Honestly, Blaine gets away with far too much because he's so darn cute. And it's Kurt's cross to bear.

Poor tortured him.

Finally, he responded to his boyfriend, pausing in his movements long enough to make sure he had Blaine's full attention. When he was sure he had the hazel eyes locked on his own blue ones, he finally spoke. "Yes, darling, I am sure it's ok. We aren't defacing the property in any way. We aren't breaking anything or messing it up. It's fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

Blaine seemed to take another second to come around but finally his shoulders lost their tension and his breath slowed. "Alright, if you're sure."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Of course I'm sure."

With his work complete, he grabbed his satchel and gestured towards the door. Blaine gave just one final guilty glance around, before grabbing his own bag and following Kurt out of the library.

***

The library was about to close, but this wouldn't take long. Hopefully. She just really needed this book for class the next day. They were supposed to be working on a paper, but nothing was ending up very clear for Quinn right now.

This wasn't her usual problem, honestly. Quinn wasn't dumb and she certainly did well in school. Coach Sylvester didn't let you slack in anything in school, not even grades. Especially not if you're the Head Cheerleader.

Of course, Quinn hasn't been the Head Cheerleader for a while now, and might never be again if she can't get her damn legs to just...

_Not the time. Not the time. Not the time._

She needed to focus. That was her problem of late. She was too busy thinking about walking and legs and spines and chairs to think about school. Nothing the teachers said was penetrating past the fear and anxiety of what if.

Hence rushing into the library late to get this book. Thankfully, it was on a low shelf, so she was able to get it herself. Asking for help never had been or ever would be her strong suit.

Just being cautious, because it would be her luck to not have the right book after all this work, she flipped it open to check. Out fluttered a little piece of paper. It danced in the air for a moment, probably a forgotten note from a past user, before Quinn's arm reached out to catch it.

_**Smile. You're beautiful.** _

And for the first time since seeing that truck come towards her, she did.


End file.
